


Smile

by nohyuck (infinitethe8)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitethe8/pseuds/nohyuck
Summary: Small drabble for a twitter anon.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is really short but I was taking prompts / requests on twitter and someone requested the prompt: "I like your smile." with Nohyuck! I hope you enjoy.

"I like your smile.”

Blink.

“Pardon?”

Donghyuck stares at the boy in front of him. Its Lee Jeno, the boy in his Introduction to Administration class. They've spoken once or twice, nothing more than introductions. He can't fathom why Jeno stood in front of him saying he liked...his smile?

“Uh,” Jeno stutters as his ears turning red. Donghyuck bites his lip to stop himself from smiling.

Lee Jeno was a stranger, sure, but he was a _cute_ stranger.

“This is going to sound dumb but, my friend Na Jaemin, he dared me to tell you that.”

“Oh.”

Donghyuck tries to hide his disappointment, he really does, but he doesn't do it well enough. Jeno panics and waves his hand when he sees him pout.

“I constantly talk about you, you're really cute and smart, y'know. And when you believe in something, you stand by it a hundred percent!” Jeno rambles, his eyes lighting up as he talks about how great Donghyuck is.

And Donghyuck?

He's ready to marry Lee Jeno on the spot.

He remembers what his mom use to say -- “ _You'll know it's real when their eyes light up at the mention of you. Nothing makes them happier or more excited than the thought of_ _you._ ”

He's sure his mother would love Jeno.

“--And so Jaemin goes, “Jeno I dare you to tell Donghyuck all of this because I want to make out with Renjun and this is not it chief!”

Donghyuck chuckles and intertwines his arm with Jeno’s, “Jaemin sounds funny. Y'know I was actually getting hungry. Why don't we go eat, together?”

Jeno gapes but nods his head eagerly. It reminds Donghyuck of a puppy and he has to hold himself back from cooing.

“There's this great chicken place near campus, I think you'll like it.”

He leads Jeno away, hoping that this will be the first time of many.

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Nohyuck_)   
>  [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/wayvvkun)


End file.
